Guldur Olog-hai
|dominions = Dol Guldur|height = 25-30 ft tall 9-12 ft tall (smaller variant)|lifespan = Unknown|skin_color = tan and grey}}The "Guldur Olog-hai" were large and powerful trolls that formed part of Azog's Dol Guldur army in Peter Jackson's film The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. They were a variety of Olog-hai originating from somewhere in the Misty Mountains, likely Moria, Mount Gram, or Mount Gundabad. They later settled briefly in the old fortress of Dol Guldur. History These more cunning relatives of Trolls were used primarily in Azog the Defiler's Dol-Guldur army, directed to come out as soon as Azog called for his "war beasts". They inflicted great damage upon the allied lines of Elves and Dwarves in the valley of Erebor during The Battle of the Five Armies. When Orc regiments made their way to the ruins of Dale, some of these trolls joined them, climbing over the walls or smashing them down to gain access. One of these trolls was even given a stone headpiece to act as a battering ram to the walls of Dale. Towards the climax of the battle, a band of smaller trolls with clubs rallied against Dain's forces but were stopped by Thorin and Company’s arrival from the gates of Erebor and were soon fought off by the renewed dwarven advance. Many of the larger trolls were still fighting on when the Bats of Gundabad arrived. But once the Eagles arrived the tide had turned, and the remaining trolls either fled into the Were-Worm tunnels, or were eventually taken down by the combined allied forces. It is unknown if any survived up to the War of the Ring. Statistics Most of these Olog-hai were very large compared to other breeds of Troll. Standing at about 25 -30 ft tall (or about 8 -10 meters tall). They had several skin tones varying from tan, to grey, to even albino. During battle they were given a variety of crude orc-like weapons including spiked wooden clubs and steel maces, as well as scythed blades that would be strapped to their arms. Being as large as they were, some were used as siege weapons against the walls of Dale. Acting as living catapults or battering rams. A smaller variant of these trolls also existed, and they were very much the same in terms of appearance as their larger relatives, the only difference was that they were very few in number and the only weapon they were seen using was a smaller spiked club. They stood at about 9-12 ft tall (or around 3-4 meters tall) and were seen at the Gates of Erebor preparing to finish off the forces of Dain. "Stumpy the Albino Troll Brute" The least fortunate of these trolls was dubbed "Stumpy" by the producers. He was albino, truncated at the limbs (chained flails replaced his arms, while wrecking ball-like maces were in place of his legs) and was born blind and eyeless. He had chains fixed from his eye sockets to a chair on his back that was controlled by an Orc driver. In the Extended Edition of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, this large albino troll is seen smashing through both Elf and Dwarven lines, until he is hijacked by Bofur, and manipulated to fight against trolls and Orcs (unwillingly) on the way to Ravenhill, where he is ultimately killed by Legolas. A Troll faces Gandalf the Grey During a scene in the Extended Cut of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, A grey, slightly deformed Olog-hai is seen wrecking havoc on the forces of Lake-town fighting in the ruined streets of Dale. After smashing his way through a group of Lake-Men, the troll sets his sights on Gandalf the Grey, who attempts to strike the beast down with magic. However, his staff (originally belonging to Radagast the Brown) is not working properly and thus no magical attacks can be performed. The wizard tries in vain, many more times in order to create some sort of magic, all while the Troll is trying to kill him. Nearby, Alfrid Lickspittle is hiding out in a trebuchet net on the back of a dead troll. During his attempt to flee, a gold coin is accidentally dropped on the firing mechanism of the trebuchet, which launches Alfrid. Before the Troll can finish Gandalf off, Alfrid is launched directly into the throat of the Troll. which Asphyxiates and kills it as well as Alfrid. This specific Troll is quite unique in appearance compared with the other larger Guldur Olog-hai. He is shorter and more compact, standing at around 15-19 ft tall (or about 4.6 - 5.8 meters tall). His body is slightly disproportionate with long arms and a huge mouth that salivates profusely. He has a dark grey, heavily scaled body and carries a steel mace as a weapon. Trivia * In the concept art book The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Chronicles: Art & Design, it is shown that larger trolls were originally meant to have large horns and be covered with sharp spines. An unused troll concept was the "Caber Troll", a horned troll intended to throw giant cabers (logs/trees) adorned with spikes and hammers into the allied army lines. Information Sources Weta Workshop.com : https://www.wetanz.com/shop/figures/war-troll-and-helm Artstation.com: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/lL3WY[[Category:Azog's army]] Category:Non-canonical Trolls Category:Non-canonical villains Category:Non-canonical Servants of Sauron Category:CGI races Category:Guldur Army Ranks Category:Trolls